


Walmart

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean and Ash are dicks, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walmart

They pull up to Ash's house, Sam driving and Dean in the passenger seat, (they took Sam's car) and Sam honks the horn. A few moments later Ash opens his front door, and steps halfway outside, clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

“Just give me five minutes!” He yells, and then disappears back inside.

 

They both shudder.

 

“Didn't need to see that” Dean complains.

 

“Nope” Sam agrees, with a shake of his head.

 

Five minutes later Ash comes back out, and hops in the back of the car. Sam backs out of the driveway, and they set off again.

 

Ash leans forward towards the frontseat. “Do we still need to pick anything up for the party later?”

 

Dean nods. “Yeah actually, that's where we're headed next. We still need to pick up some chips and just other random snacks. More dip would probably be a good idea too.”

 

Sam stops at a red light, and looks at Dean. “Where do you guys want to get that stuff, does it matter? I need to know what direction to go in.”

 

Dean looks at Ash questioningly, and then shrugs at Sam. “Why don't we go to Walmart? That would be the easiest.”

 

“Ok, sure. Whatever” Sam mumbles, and blushes.

 

Dean's confused for a moment, before he grins in realization. “Ohhh yeahhh, I totally forgot. Gabriel's working tonight, isn't he?”

 

“Yes” Sam replies sullenly.

 

“Who's Gabriel?” Ash says from the backseat.

 

“Gabriel. Is the guy who Sam has a huge girlish crush on” Dean says smugly.

 

They pull into the Walmart parking lot, and Sam shuts the car off. They decide to all go inside, and Dean and Ash have fun piling the shopping cart full of way to much junkfood. Sam honestly doesn't realize which line the two of them have brought him too, until Sam's already unloading the stuff, and it's too late.

 

“Oh!” Ash suddenly exclaims. “I forgot a couple things, we'll be right back” he says, and drags Dean off with him.

 

Sam tries not to blush, as Gabriel rings up their purchases, glad that those to were gone for the moment.

 

Not long after, Ash and Dean are back and Sam doesn't even bother paying attention to whatever they dump at the end of the belt. Undoubtedly more candy.

 

Dean taps Sam on the shoulder to get his attention. “Hey, can I have the keys? We're just gonna go wait in the car.”

 

Sam fishes his keys out of his pants pockets, and hands them to Dean. He's slightly annoyed that they're leaving him to carry all of the bags, but mostly he's just relieved that they aren't going to say anything embarrassing to Gabriel. Sam waits while Gabriel rings everything up, and he looks up, startled, when Gabriel suddenly starts laughing.

 

“So, are you planning on having a fun night tonight?” Gabriel asks.

 

Sam's confused at first, and then he notices the last of what hasn't been rung up yet, the stuff that Dean and Ash went off to get. There is a good sized pile of condoms, lube, and a package of dog treats. (The dogs treats can only be included with the intention to make things more awkward, as none of the three of them have a dog.) Sam groans openly, and covers his face in his hands.

 

“My brother and my friend are dicks” he mumbles.

 

Gabriel finishes ringing everything up, and Sam pays him (luckily Dean left him his credit card). Sam gathers his bags as quickly as possible, and he can hear Gabriel still laughing behind him as Sam speed-walks out of the store.

 

As soon as Dean and Ash see Sam's face, they start dying laughing. Sam drops the bags in the back seat, and gets in.

 

“You guys are assholes.”

 

They just laugh harder in response.

 

“I wish I could have been there to see your reaction, but it would have ruined it” Dean forces out amid his laughter.

 

Sam starts the car, and tosses Dean's credit card at him. “I didn't look at the receipt, but do you know how much that must have cost you?”

 

Dean just smirks. “Worth it. Besides, I wont let it go to waste.”

 

Sam grimaces.

 


End file.
